1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting a data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and optical drives are simply screwed to a drive bracket of a computer enclosure. However, this conventional method of mounting data storage devices is known as being painstaking and time-consuming.
Another mounting method is to use sliding members. Two sliding members are secured on two sides of a data storage device. A hole is defined in a front portion of each of the sliding members. A drive bracket defines a pair of guiding slots and two threaded holes in a front portion. The two sliding members slide into the guiding slots of the drive bracket, and two screws extend through the holes and screw in the threaded holes to secure the data storage device on the drive bracket. The data storage device is thus easily mounted. However, this method is still inconvenient, for screws are also needed to stably mount the data storage device.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.